


If You Can't Use Them, Kill Them

by LiinHaglund



Series: If You Can't [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, Manipulation, Murder, Out of Character, Psychic Abilities, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you deal with a telepath who won't take orders anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Use Them, Kill Them

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this as a separate piece because YOU CAN SKIP IT if murdering colleagues bothers you.

Schuldig had mixed sleeping pills into the food. All his colleagues slept soundly.

He sat on the floor, meditating. He purged most of the emotional bonds he had formed with the ones he was about to kill. Farfarello, Ken, Omi – they had to go. Farfarello was a mercy kill, the other two were disloyal. Once he was done he still had all his memories, just not the annoying emotional bonds attached to them.

Lastly he removed his links to the three.

He picked up the sharp knife from its spot in front of him on the floor and tested the edge. The clock was eleven thirty at night. Time to get going. He was quiet on his feet even though he probably didn't need to be. It wouldn't do if anyone woke up while he was busy with his housekeeping, and he didn't believe in taking unnecessary risks.

He started with Farfarello. He straddled the man's chest, kissed his forehead gently and then severed his head from his body.

Ken was next, but Schuldig simply killed him without any form of goodbye. Ken was a risk, but not strictly an annoyance.

Omi, well, Omi he hacked to bits. Even if he was a lot more neutral to their past now he still disliked him fiercely.

The most problematic part was getting rid of the bodies and cleaning up the rooms before the others woke up. Of course, Schuldig managed. He hadn't gone through so many years with Eszett without picking up a few tricks.

With everything going so smoothly... he just had to forget something.

Their stuff was still in the bathroom in the morning.

Schuldig was calm while Brad yelled at him.

Brad could be upset all he wanted. Schuldig wasn't a blind follower.

 

 


End file.
